Solar energy is applied in all kinds of fields and plays a wide role in people's daily life, particularly with the development of science and technology as well as the growth of people's environmental consciousness. Solar water heater, solar energy car, solar energy yacht and solar energy bicycle have been coming into more common use gradually, especially solar water heater which has already been used widely.
Photovoltaic modules (PV modules) or “solar panels” are the core part of a solar generated electricity system. It undertakes the process of transforming solar radiant energy into electricity, which is then stored in a solar cell or battery or directly used in relevant work. Therefore photovoltaic modules (PV modules) or “solar panels” must be installed outdoors, such as on roofs, where they can receive sufficient radiant energy from the sun. Photovoltaic modules are usually flat and with large surface area in order to obtain more radiant energy. However such a shape and size makes them more affected by wind, so the installation fixture must have strong location capacity and structure strength.
USA patent US2006/0156651 discloses a mounting system consisting of aluminum profiles (1, 11) in which threaded sliding blocks (14) inserted in the profiles are used, in particular, for fastening to solar modules and roof supports. The mounting system comprises at least two spaced apart profiled mounting rails (1) respectively with a support (2) limiting the profile height (7) and a connection (3) below the support (2) for the roof mounting. Threaded sliding blocks (14) are inserted in a form-fitting manner in each profiled mounting rail (1) for fastening the connection with the solar modules and the roof mounts. The profiled mounting rail has additional connecting profiles (4, 5, 6), arranged on the side or on the side and bottom, for engagement with complementary connecting profiles (8, 9, 10) of a profiled connecting rail (11). The profiled mounting rail (1) can be extended by sliding shaped pieces (13) with the profile of the profiled mounting rail (1) onto the profiled connecting rail (11).
However as shown in the Prior Art FIGS. 1 and 2 in the present document the apparatus of the US document has one kind of photovoltaic modules mounting system, which includes a rail 1 and clamp 2 which in use insert clamp 2 with screw into rail 1, then fix middle clamp 4 with clamp 2 by screw 3, then the photovoltaic modules is fixed between middle clamp 4 and rail 1. The photovoltaic modules are fixed onto rail using doubles of clamp 2, while the other side of rail 1 is fixed onto the roof or other place by clamp 2. With the “L” style clamp 2, its end without screw is designed to be an incurved hook 21, and the baffle 11 on rail 1 is formed accordingly to stop the clamp 2 on lateral orientation. The top end of baffle 11 is formed by a flange, and in cooperation with a hook 21, aims to stop clamp 2 in a longitudinal orientation. However there is substantial movement of the intricate arrangement and interconnection of L-shaped clamp and therefore not a solid and fixed positioning mounting of the photovoltaic modules.
Also it can be seen that this structure, in order to retain photovoltaic modules to fixed lateral location, requires the structure to be overcomplicated. Also the photovoltaic modules have large area and perimeter taking substantial fitting space, and the rail 1 needs to be a single length, and so wastes a lot of material and the costs rise correspondingly.